Eventful Beginnings
by Moonprincess86
Summary: Back alley brawls, chasing down thieves and spilled coffee what else could it lead to but a budding romance. Prequel to Eventful Night. For Sesshy's Mistress.
1. Chapter 1

**Eventful Beginnings**

 **Chapter 1**

The music in the club was giving her a headache, she'd heard enough techno and bass pulsing sounds these last couple nights to last a lifetime. Serenity had come to realize the club scene just wasn't for her. Sure she didn't mind a party with drinking and dancing but if she was going to be around someone she'd like to actually be able to have a conversation and be able to hear herself talk. Hell the only reason she was here was because Naru came for a visit and wanted to "hit the town" and drown her troubles away from her break up with Umino. Speaking of said girl she'd lost her, figuring she was in the bathroom since her friend was three sheets to the wind Naru was most likely hugging a toilet while she emptied her stomach. Searching the ladies room there was no sign of her friend, pulling up a picture on her phone she asked a few of the people standing around the restrooms if they'd seen her and they directed her toward a side exit. Hoping they weren't lying she walked out into the warm summer night air and thankfully found Naru hovering over a dumpster emptying the contents of her stomach in the back alley.

"You okay Naru?" She asked softly placing a hand on her shoulder.

Naru just raised up looked at her shook her head and continued to vomit.

Sighing Serenity held back her friends hair and rubbed her back soothingly waiting for her to finish so she could take her home and put her to bed.

A few minutes later she heard a loud whistling and cat calls coming from the entryway to the alley.

"Who're they?" Naru asked looking up from the dumpster.

"No one good." Serenity answered as she went to try and open the door she'd came out of but it wouldn't budge. She pounded on the door to try and get someone's attention but no one answered. _"Shit!"_ She thought as she heard the footsteps coming closer. Going back to her friend she stood in front of her defensively Naru was in no condition to defend herself.

"I call dibs on the silver haired beauty." She heard one say.

"Fine by me I prefer redheads, besides looks like she'll be easier to tame than your wildcat." Another said.

" _I'll show you wildcat."_ Serenity thought as she crouched into a defensive position not taking her eyes off the group of men coming towards them.

"Don't we get a say." One asked motioning between himself and two others.

"You guys can have them when we're done. You know that." The tallest of the group most likely the ringleader said. "I have a feeling you already know how this is going to work. So we can do this the easy way or the hard way. It's your choice sweetheart." He said once they all reached the end of the alley and finally came into the light surrounding them as they blocked the exit.

They were average looking varying in heights and build from lean to somewhat muscular and some were on the heavy side. And each one looked like they jumped out of the generic thug catalog complete with baggy clothing and crappy facial hair. Though she did give them credit for actually having some type of vocabulary instead of constantly talking in slang like some knockoff gangster on TV.

"Five wannabe thugs attacking innocent women in an alley it's really cliché." She told them calmly though her heart wanted to beat out of her chest. Only one of her and five of them she didn't like the odds especially in a confined space and having to look after Naru. She might have a chance to get away on her own but that was out of the question. And she doubted anyone was going to walk out the door anytime soon. "Where'd you get your clothes Gangster R Us?"

"You're feisty I'm going to enjoy plugging up that mouth of yours."

"Try it and I bite it off."

"Hard way it is then wildcat." He said cracking his knuckles for effect.

She'd take out the leader first they seemed like good little sheep that followed there master and if you take out the leader the rest run scared or so she hoped. "You should know better than to corner a wild animal so bring it asshole."

He jabbed at her with his right hand and she felt the rush of air pass by her ear as she dodged.

Punch after punch came at her and she dodged and blocked each one.

She was thankful that Haruka and Makoto insisted that she learn to defend herself properly and taught her how to fight.

When she saw an opening her fist connected with his nose blood splattering.

He stumbled back a bit and she sent a kick straight to his groin bringing him to his knees.

"Take this Bitch!" He ordered as blood poured from his nose.

And the rest rushed her. So much for taking out the leader strategy she probably should have knocked him out instead of just down. Her mistake now she had to suffer the consequences.

Everything blurred into one dodging blows blocking others using the opponent's momentum against them as she slammed them into the wall.

She was vaguely aware of Naru yelling for help. Maybe they'd get lucky and a policeman was around but Serenity highly doubted it.

"Shut her up." One of them yelled.

Naru's scream made her look in that direction and a fist collided with her cheek hard causing her to stumble she tasted blood as her vision blurred momentarily.

A hand fisted in her hair yanking her back pulling a scream from her throat as they tossed her backwards into two pairs of waiting arms that quickly restrained her.

"You're good Baby I'll give ya that. Not many who could take out Jack." The leader proclaimed.

Serenity didn't know who Jack was but assumed it was the guy laying on the ground by the wall maybe that was the guy she slammed into the wall. But she couldn't say everything happened so fast it was hard to remember. She did notice Naru was unconscious on the ground by the dumpter and gave him a massive death glare struggling against her captives hold.

"Don't worry you'll be conscious for what we do to you." The leader assured threateningly as he raised her chin to meet his gaze.

Not missing a beat Serenity spat in face the blood from her blow earlier mixing with the saliva as it spattered across his face and slowly trickled down. After he got over his initial shock her made a go to strike her face and she braced herself for the pain. Unfortunately it was just a feint and he punched her in the gut. The pain was imminent and would have doubled her over and fallen to her knees but she was kept standing by the men. All she could do was gasp for air as they all laughed at her discomfort. Even in this situation she still stared at them defiantly. Men liked this prayed on the fear of others and reveled in it. There was no way Serenity was going to let them see her fear.

"Still feisty I see." The leader remarked looking at her face. "Yo Marco come over here you can play with the redhead later."

"What's up Boss?" Marco asked coming over.

"It's time I made good on my promise earlier so why don't you help the boys hold our little wildcat steady."

"You got it." He said with a gleefully evil smile.

The two others forced her to her knees pressing down on her shoulders as they held onto her arms and Marco came up behind her grasping her hair tightly in his hand as he pulled her head back making her look up at the man that was in front of her laughing as he started to do unbutton his pants. Her heart was in throat pounding a mile a minute she was in trouble but still she wouldn't act afraid though she'd was truthfully terrified. If he'd make good on his promise than she'd damn well make good on hers. If that thing came anywhere near her she'd bite it off they might kill her but at least he couldn't hurt anyone else afterwards.

"That's no way to treat a lady." A voice said from the darkness.

It not only startled her but her attackers as well causing her assailant to halt his movement for which she was severely grateful.

"It's one of them costumed freaks." The man holding her right side said.

Serenity had read the papers and heard rumors about the masked vigilantes that prowled Gotham's streets at night but she'd yet to see any of them I guess you could say this was her _"Lucky"_ night.

Boss man started looking around franticly walking in circles that is until he was knocked to the ground sliding a few feet away and a man in black took his place. He turned around the man was handsome dark hair, well defined cheek bones and strong jaw. His outfit didn't leave much to the imagination showing off his toned muscles but she could tell the outfit was built more on an offensive strategy for more of an agility and speed attacks instead of defense.

"Okay boys who's next?" He cockily asked pulling out two escrima sticks and twirling them in his hand making a whistling sound as they went around.

The two men holding her arms let go as they rushed at the newcomer and the man behind her wasted no time in restraining her while he used her as a shield. She watched him fight in awe the man was fast athletic and graceful. He'd maneuver effortlessly using his enemy's momentum against them as he'd strike.

"C'mon guys at least make it interesting." He said while easily blocking an attack.

"I'll show you interesting pretty boy." The Boss said getting back up and pulling out a knife.

"That's a little better." He praised.

Serenity sighed not that she wasn't enjoying the show but she didn't think of herself as a damsel in distress. Bowing her head then raised up with as much force as she could muster and head butted the guy holding her he groaned in pain releasing her as he cradled his face. Wasting no time she kicked him in the groin and he dropped to his knees not sure which area to hold then she punched him in the face as hard as she could and he fell to the ground.

"Nice." Her rescuer said.

"Thanks." She said as she turned around noticing Boss man had been disarmed and now laid unconscious in the alley. "And thank you. If you hadn't shown up things would have gone very bad."

"It's why I'm here but in the future try to avoid back alley brawls late at night." He said giving her a charming smile.

"I'll do my best." She told him smiling in return.

"Good and you'll want to put some ice on that when you get home." He said pointing at her now most likely swollen cheek.

"I will." She promised.

"Alright well take care." He said as he went to leave.

"Wait!"

He turned back towards her quizzically.

"I'm sorry but I'm still new to Gotham and I know there are "vigilantes" running all around the city. So… are you Batman?"

He looked taken back then started laughing, "Got to write that one down on the calendar. But no I'm not Batman." He said once he got his laughter under control. "I'm Nightwi-"

He grunted then slumped forward and Serenity instinctively reached out to catch him and felt those rippling muscles beneath the costume and did her best to hold down the blush that was probably on her cheeks as well defined body was pressed so close to her. Looking over his shoulder she spotted Naru with her Taser out. Briefly she wondered when she regained consciousness instead said "Tell me you did not! Tase our rescuer. And why the hell didn't you pull that out earlier?" Serenity demanded

"He's here to rescue us?" Naru asked confused ignoring the last question.

"Do you not see the unconscious bodies of the men who attacked us?" Serenity said waving an arm around for emphasis while still holding onto her masked savior.

"Why's he in a costume?"

"This is Gotham. There are some people who dress up and patrol the city and help people in need. I mean the police can't be everywhere." She sighed heavily.

"You think he's okay?" Naru asked her voice holding genuine concern.

"I'm fine." He said stepping out of Serenity's hold and removing the wires from his back, "That Taser doesn't have a high enough voltage to actually hurt me through this suit." He assured.

"Then why pretend to faint?" Serenity asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Simple I wanted hear the conversation that followed." He explained like it was obvious. Pulling something out of his wrist shooting whatever it was into the air and as it propelled him upwards he said, "And the names Nightwing." Then landed gracefully on top of the building.

"He has a cute butt." Naru said coming up next to Serenity.

"Yes he does." She agreed. "Now why didn't you pull out the Taser earlier?" Serenity asked again.

"Think he's single?" Naru asked dodging the question yet again.

"I doubt it. A guy that good looking is definitely taken. Now answer my question."

"Forgot I had it." Naru answered bashfully.

Serenity just huffed, "Let's go home." She said and started walking down the alley to the entrance.

"Aw can't we get another drink first."

"No! Now let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

This was not how she wanted her day to begin Serenity thought as she was running down the streets of Gotham chasing some kid who decided to steal her purse before she could get into her car. "This is just great I'm going to be late on my first day of work. It's like being back in school but instead of standing in the hall or detention I'm going to get fired. Oh when I catch up to this kid he's going to get." She seethed forcing her feet to go even faster.

She was just about to catch up to him when he was grabbed by a police officer.

"I believe this belongs to you Miss." The officer told her when she skidded to a stop next to them.

"Yes it is." She told him as she caught her breath bent over hands resting on her knees. Standing up and finally getting a look at the man as he handed over the purse her voice caught in her throat. He was gorgeous. He had nice cheek bones, strong jaw, she even thought he had a cute nose, but what really drew her attention were his eyes. They were the most wondrous shade of blue she'd ever seen like that of the clearest ocean on calm sunny day. How she wished she could be a boat just casually drifting in its waters. "Thank you." She said finally finding her voice.

"It's what I'm here for." He said flashing a vibrant smile.

And she couldn't help but return it.

"Looks like you and I are taking a ride downtown." He said to the boy.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" The kid said frantically, "I didn't want to steal it I had no choice."

Getting a better look at the child he couldn't have been more than eleven years old. Chestnut brown hair green eyes and a pudgy face that looked out of place on his scrawny body. He reminded Serenity of her little brother back when he was younger.

The cop sighed, "Is someone forcing you to steal for them?"

"No but…" the kid trailed off.

"But…" The officer prodded.

"I can't get a job no one's gonna hire a kid."

"You're just a kid why would you need a job?" Serenity asked him.

"We need the money. Mom works but it isn't enough. I know she has to make the choice of paying the bills or buying food. Mom always makes sure my brother and me have something to eat, but I know she goes hungry. I just wanted to give my Mom a good dinner that's all." The kid said sincerely.

Serenity bent down meeting him at eyelevel. "Are you telling me the truth?"

"Yes mam." He said shaking his head vigorously.

"Well alright then." And dug around in her purse pulling out a pad of paper and a pen and wrote down a name and address then tore off the paper handing it to him.

"The All Blue?" He read aloud.

"It's a restaurant." She explained, "But don't freak out it's not a normal restaurant. Those who can pay for food pay and those who can't don't. The owner Sanji doesn't deny you service just because you can't pay. You should ask him why the story's quite good albeit a little sad. And he might give you a job if you explain your situation. Just tell him Serenity sent you."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." She told him standing up.

"Looks like I'm letting you off with a warning." The cop sighed, "But don't let me catch you stealing again. If I do I'll make sure you spend the rest of your days in Juvie. Understand!" He threatened darkly.

The kid nodded in terror then bolted away.

"And get to school." He shouted after him. "That was sweet of you, but you know he could've been lying."

"Perhaps" Serenity agreed, "But sometimes you just have to have faith."

"Maybe." He nodded.

"Crap I can't be standing around I have to get to work." She said as reality set back in, "Thanks again Officer?"

"Grayson." He supplied.

"Again thank you Officer Grayson." Then ran the way she had come from to get back to her car so she could get to work.

Rushing into the precinct she quickly asked for directions on how to get to the Records Department and hastily made her way there.

"Can I help you?" A dark skinned woman probably in her mid-30's with chocolate brown eyes asked.

"Oh yes I'm Serenity Tsukino the Temp Agency sent me." She said looking around nervously at the room filled wall to wall with filing cabinets. Tables stacked with files, and paper just generally everywhere.

"You were supposed to be here an hour ago."

"I know, and I'm really sorry but some kid stole my purse and I ended up running after him, and I know that's a lame excuse. But please, please don't fire me I need this job." She begged.

The woman let out a boisterous laugh. "Oh honey I'm not gonna fire you. I can't that's up to Miguel but lucky for you he ended up getting food poisoning last night so he's not here. This is Gotham so I believe your purse was stolen, and we can keep this whole you being late thing a secret as long as you buy me a latté at lunch. Deal?"

"Deal." Serenity agreed

"I'm Kiesha." She said holding out her hand in greeting.

"Serenity." She told her even though she had already told her and shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you Serenity." She said, "Can I offer you a bit of advice?"

Serenity nodded.

"Don't go running after purse thieves!" She said sternly. "It might have just been a kid but sometimes they use kids as lures to drag you into even deeper trouble. I don't want hear about you being raped, kidnapped, or murdered on the six o'clock news because you went chasing after a kid."

"Understood."

"Great now that we got that covered let's get to work. What do you know about filing?"

"Not much." She said honestly

"Can you use a computer?"

She nodded.

"Do you understand how the alphabet works?"

"Of course."

"Then you'll do fine." Kiesha told her as she began to explain how things worked and what went where. The morning went by smoothly. If someone asked for a file she'd email it to them if it was in the system, or if it wasn't she'd search one of the many cabinets pull the file and have it sent up to them. Before she knew it was lunchtime, and she headed off to Big Belly Burger.

"Here's your Mocha Latte with whipped cream and a touch of caramel." She said walking over to Keisha as she sat at her desk typing away as she put an older file into the system since the scanner decided to fritz out.

"Thank you Sweetheart." She said taking the hot beverage and sipping it in delight. Holding out a file she asked "Could you run this file up to Commissioner Gordon? The mailroom is on lunch and he wants it ASAP."

"No problem." She said after taking a sip of her French Vanilla Cappuccino. Grabbing the file she made her way to the main part of the building to deliver the file to the big man himself.

Walking into the main building it wasn't hard to find his office. Since it was the biggest with a giant glass door labeled Commissioner. She knocked on the door. "Come in." A voice gruffly say.

She took a breath before walking in, "I have the file you asked for Commissioner." She said as she shut the door behind her walking over to his desk.

"Great thank you very much." He said with an appreciative smile taking it from her and she went to leave. "You must be new to the precinct. I'd remember seeing an odd hairstyle like that and someone with hair as long as yours."

"Yes Sir. I just started today." She said turning around to face him, "Actually you're not the first to think my hair is odd. In fact people used to call me Meatball Head. Actually I still get called that from time to time from a friend of mine, but it's used more as a term of endearment now. I'm sorry I'm rambling. I'll let you get back work."

"It's quite alright." He assured, "I made the comment about your hair so it's only natural you'd tell me a story to go with it."

"Right." She blushed a little embarrassed. "I'll leave you to your work." She said going to the door.

"Just a minute." He called as she was opening the door, "I didn't get your name."

"It's Serenity Tsukino." She said with a smile.

"Well Serenity if anyone ever gives you trouble just come to me and I'll set them straight, and welcome to the Precinct."

"I will, and thank you." And she walked out the door shutting it lightly behind her.

Making her way back to the Records Department another officer was bringing in what she assumed was a suspect of some kind since he was handcuffed. She moved off to the side giving them room to pass but unfortunately the universe took this time to remind her that even though she'd mastered the art of walking in heels she was still a klutz by nature and tripped over that invisible pebble that always seemed to knock her off her feet and collided with a very solid wall at least she thought it was a wall until it said "Hot! Hot!"

Getting a better feel for her surroundings it was not a wall but a person and she had just spilled her cappuccino all over him. "I am so sorry! This is completely my fault I tripped over my own feet should've been paying more attention. I'm sorry. God I am such a klutz. Are you alright?" She rambled straightening herself.

"It's fine. No harm done." A masculine voice said then with surprise, "Hey it's you."

Completely dumbfounded by the remark she looked up at the face of… "Officer Grayson?" She said surprised to see him.

"Hi." He smiled.

"Hi." She smiled back. "I can pay for your dry-cleaning."

"Don't worry about." He said with a wave of his hand, "I've got a few spares in the locker room." He said as he absentmindedly shook off some of the coffee tiny drops falling to floor adding ripples to the puddle from there collision.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." He told her, "What about you are you alright?"

"Yeah Why?"

He motioned towards arm outstretched as if to say look at yourself.

Glancing down she noticed her blouse was now a drenched in a dark sandy color curtesy of her cappuccino. Then she thought I picked a bad day to wear white. "Great." She sighed. On the plus side her skirt remained unharmed at least she thought it was since it was the same color as her coffee.

"I take it your day isn't going quite as you planned." He said

"No my day is going great." She said taking on a sarcastic tone. "Chased a down a kid who stole my purse, was late for work, and now I spill coffee all over you. It's just dandy."

"Well since your day is going so smoothly why don't you let me treat you to coffee?"

"I think the universe is trying to tell me that I don't need any more coffee today."

"Then how about Saturday?"

"Officer Grayson are you asking me out?" She teased.

"Yes I am so what do you say?" He asked with a charming smile.

"Nope." She said with a smile.

"Why not?"

"For starters I don't even know your name."

"It's Richard. Richard Grayson but my friends call me Dick." He said offering his hand in greeting.

"Serenity Tsukino." She told him shaking his hand.

"Well Serenity now that we've introduced ourselves what do you say."

"Hmm." She said placing her finger on her lip and cheek as if in thought. "I guess I'll have to think about it." Then turned on her heels and walked away.

He stood there dumbfounded drenched in coffee as he watched her walk away.

"Hey Dick." She said turning around, "I thought about it. Meet me at the new Jitters that opened up on Main Street eleven a.m."

"You got it." He told her smiling brightly.

With a nod she turned and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Here's the next chapter sorry it took so long. And if anything is misspelled I apologize it's late and I haven't proof read this if it's really bad let me know so I can go back and fix it. I'll stop rambling now. Enjoy the chapter.0

 **Chapter 3**

"Ack." Serenity groaned throwing another article of clothing onto her bed. "How hard can it be to pick out an outfit? At this rate I'm going to be late. I wish Mina were here she'd know what to wear." She half thought about facetiming her friend to get her opinion but worried about the time difference. "Screw it it's only eleven at night there she should still be up, I just hope she's not busy." Grabbing her phone she pressed the app and called her friend.

"Hey Sere what's up?" Mina asked cheerily as she answered.

"I have a serious problem that only you can solve."

"What's wrong?"

"I can't figure out what to wear and I have to be at Jitters in less than two hours."

"Ooh is this for that date with the cute cop you were telling me about."

"It is."

"Alright first off what kind of date are you going on I know you told me already but I forgot."

"It's a coffee date."

"Coffee so you want something simple and casual. What's the weather going to be like?"

"It's summer so I think mid80's."

They scanned her closet and tossed away clothes until finally they settled on a light blue floral printed V-neck sundress that went a little below the knee and white sandals. Mina was going to instruct her on makeup but Serenity refused. She wasn't wearing makeup when she met him or when he asked her out so she'd doubt he'd mind that she wasn't wearing any now. Besides with the time it took to pick out an outfit she hoped she'd make it to Jitters on time.

"Thanks Mina you're a life saver."

"Don't mention it that's what I'm here for. I'm just glad you decided to get back out there."

Serenity just rolled her eyes at the last comment.

"Anyways when I get some time off I'm definitely coming to Gotham that way we can go shopping you'll need my help in the lingerie department if everything goes well." Mina said with a wink.

"We'll see where it goes but I'm not making any promises." Serenity told her friend.

"Sere don't close your heart okay." Mina told her, "Just because you dated a few bad apples doesn't mean every guy is like that."

"I'll do my best. Thanks Mina."

"You're Welcome and Good Luck." Mina said and hung up.

Serenity put her phone in her purse slung it over her shoulder and ran out the door praying that the traffic lights took pity on her so she wasn't late for her date.

Her car skidded to a stop in front of Jitters. Jumping out of her car she placed money into the parking meter and ran into the building. She was late of course, damn those traffic lights always turning red when it got to her. Dick was sitting at one the tables thankfully waiting patiently wearing a plain black t-shirt and jeans with a pair of sneakers. Getting a better look at him he was definitely more muscular than the other guys she had dated it'd probably take both her hands to wrap around one of his biceps. Shaking out of her thoughts she walked over to the table when he noticed her he stood up. "Dick I am so sorry I'm late." She apologized as she reached him.

"Don't worry about it." He said, "I just figured you were out chasing down another purse thief." He joked giving her a smile. "You look great by the way."

She couldn't help but smile back it was as if his smiles were contagious. "Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself.

They went and ordered their drinks Serenity got a blueberry muffin before returning to the table.

Taking a sip of her coffee. "I have a confession to make." Serenity said.

"Okay" he said taking a sip of coffee.

"I haven't done this in a while." She confessed.

"What? You mean have coffee with a charming handsome man." He asked impishly to ease the tension she was giving off.

"Something like that yeah." Serenity agreed with a nod.

"Then don't think of this as date. We're just two people trying to get to know one another."

"I think I can do that." She said relaxing into her chair at the easygoing energy he gave off.

"So what made you decide to move to Gotham where vigilantes prowl the rooftops at night and crazy people dressed as clowns roam the streets."

"I didn't actually choose Gotham. Fate did." She said using her fingers as she ripped off a piece of her muffin popping it into her mouth.

At his confused expression she clarified.

"I knew I wanted to live in the U.S. so printed out a map of random cities, put it up on the wall, threw a dart at it and it happened to land on Gotham. Now here I am."

He smiled "So now that you're here what do you think of this place?"

"It's not so bad. It's just like any normal city really. Minus the costumed heroes of course." She added. "Though when I did tell my parents where I was moving, I was sure they were going to lock me up and throw away the key."

"Did they try to talk you out of it?" He wondered.

"Yes they did. But I just made the point of all you ever hear about places are the bad things. You never really here about all the good that people do as well."

"That is true." He agreed.

"I also told them that something could just as easily happen to me back in Tokyo as it could here. In the end they relented and my mother told me to not go out at night and don't talk to strangers."

"But if you don't know anyone here technically everyone's a stranger." He said.

"Exactly." She agreed, "That's why I go out at night and talk to strangers." She joked.

"It's how I make friends."

"Now you know how I got here. How did you end up here? Or were you born here?"

"Wasn't born here. No I've been living here since I was eight. My family and I were part of team of circus acrobats known as the Flying Grayson's in Hayley's Circus."

"Really." Serenity said intrigued, "What made you quit the circus?"

"He took a deep breath, "During one of my parent's performances they were murdered." He told her calmly.

She gasped in shock eyes widening, "I'm so sorry." She told him sincerely, "I didn't mean to drudge up painful memories." Lowering her head in shame she stared blankly at the table. A warm hand on hers had her gazing up into his ocean blue eyes.

"It's alright, it was a long time ago and the one responsible was brought to justice. I've dealt with the loss and moved forward. It's not heathy to dwell on the past and things we can't control." He said. "At least that's what my therapist told me back then." He told her with a smile.

"Is that why you became a cop then? To help prevent what happened to you from happening to others."

"That's exactly right."

To lighten the somber mood she'd brought to the table Serenity grabbed the little plastic menu that displayed some of the more popular drinks and asked while pointing to a picture of an expresso with a lightning bolt in it "Who's The Flash?"

"He's a member of the Justice League, but is a Hero in his own right in Central City." Dick told her

"And Zoom? Is that person also a member of the Justice League?" She asked pointing to another picture.

"No he's actually one of Flash's villains."

"Oh then I take it he resides in Central City too."

Dick Nodded.

"With a name like Killer Frost I'm guessing it's named after a villain."

"Yep she's also from Central City." Dick told her.

"We are in Gotham right now aren't we?"

"Yes."

"Then shouldn't some of the drinks here be based off of some of the Heroes here. Like the Batman latte or something." She said sitting back in her chair.

He chuckled that is an excellent point but I don't see Batman as a latte. He'd be more of a plain dark roast."

"Why do you say that?"

"Easy I've met him while working on a case he seemed very somber, broody, and just perhaps a bit bitter."

"Oh." But her curiosity was peaked, "What about the other vigilantes have you met any of them?" She asked leaning forward on the table.

"Maybe." He said placing his elbow on the table and resting his head in the palm of his hand. "Just who are you curious about?"

To be honest she wanted to ask him about Nightwing since he had saved her not that long ago. But she also knew it was bad form to bring up another guy on a date, or did that only apply to ex boyfriends. Either way she wasn't going to risk it. She went through her mental log of the vigilantes she learned about while working at the police station. "How about Batgirl what can you tell me about her?" She thought she saw surprise run across his face but came and went so fast that maybe she imagined it.

"Batgirl I've met her a few. She's definitely more sociable than Batman, she's one hell of a detective, and her combat skills are amazing." He told her.

"I figured she would be."

"Why's that?"

"She's got to be at the top of her game if she's going to be in the big leagues." She stated simply.

"Big leagues?"

"In a world dominated by men she's got to stay at the top of her game. Sure there's Wonder Woman, Black Canary, Miss Martian and a few others whose names I can't remember. But they've all got super powers. So she's got to play to her strengths and be the best at what she can do and outshine the others."

"You sound like you're speaking from personal experience."

"Nope. More like seeing it firsthand. A friend of mine is a racecar driver and in the beginning the guys used to give her a hard time. Heck I remember a time back when she was doing motocross that some of the guys tried to attack her after she won a race, but when that failed they tried running us off the road when she was giving me a ride home afterwards since I missed the bus."

"You weren't hurt were you?"

"No Haruka is a great driver she popped a wheelie and we were out of there. They tried cornering us after we stopped but she kicked their butts."

"Wait Haruka. Do mean Haruka Tenou one of the highest paid racers in the world?"

"The one and the same. She actually taught me how to drive. But it took a few times for me to get my license."

"Why's that?"

"I kept scaring the instructors."

He gave her a quizzical look.

"I did the course perfectly but apparently it was a little too fast for their taste. And the second time I took it at the appropriate speeds I might add, but when it was over I said that it was insanely easy and I could complete it backwards. He didn't believe me so I put the car and reverse and proved him wrong. Needless to say I had to go a town over to get my license."

He laughed "I have a feeling you get a lot of speeding tickets." He told her with a smile.

"It is one of the reasons I had to leave Tokyo." She told him smiling back and tearing off another piece of muffin and eating it.

"Then I guess it's a good thing you work at a police station." He said taking some of the muffin, "All you have to do is make the right friends and any speeding tickets you get can disappear."

"You know I never thought about that but you're right. So who's the one I should make friends with to make any future tickets nonexistent?"

"I happen to be very good with computers so getting on my good side is definitely a start." He told her his eyes giving off a mischievous twinkle.

"And how am I doing so far in that department?" She asked with a playful smile.

"You're definitely not on my bad side."

"Good to know." She said taking sip of her now cold coffee.

His phone started buzzing on the table. "Its work I have to take this." He told her getting up and walking a little ways away.

She watched him for a moment as he paced back and forth talking to whomever was on the phone before he hung up and came back to the table. "It looks like I'm going to have to cut are date a little short they need me back at the precinct." He told her apologetically, "I tried telling them it was my day off but they weren't having it."

"Don't worry I get it. Now go take down the bad guy." She told him with a smile.

"Thank you. I promise I'll make it up to." He said and started walking away before he stopped abruptly and came back towards her. "I forgot something."

"What?" She asked genuinely curious since he seemed to have all of his belongings.

"This." He said and bent down and kissed her cheek. "See you at work." He told her giving a charming smile before he sprinted out of the building.

Serenity sat there stunned as her fingers lightly touched her cheek were his lips had been and smiled maybe putting herself back out there wasn't such a bad idea after all.

 **AN:** And that's chapter 3 I was going to add some Nightwing to this chapter too but since it's been awhile since I updated I'll put him in the next.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Here's chapter 4 everyone enjoy and thanks for reading.

 **Chapter 4**

"I hear you had a date with the dog of the police force over the weekend." Keisha said taking her attention away from the file she was currently placing into the system.

"Huh dog? What're you talking about? I didn't go on a date with a dog." She said.

Keisha laughed good naturedly at her innocence, "Dick Grayson." She clarified for her.

" _Dog? Dick? Wait if Keisha comparing Dick to a dog does that mean…"_

"Oh sweetie get that worried look off your face." Keisha said interrupting her train of thought. "I didn't mean it like that. Yes I know people often use dog as derogatory term for men. But think of it in another light when you generally think of a dog the traits faithful, protector, loyal, and all around best friend there when you need a pick me up always comes to mind. Not a skirt chasing cheating boyfriend.

Serenity sighed in relief. But realized the next time she'd see him she'd imagine him with dog ears and a tail.

"Though I do have a request if you continue to see him."

"What's that?"

"Don't break his heart. He's a good guy. Sure being a cop seems like an upstanding job and for a lot of people it is. But it can be tough on the ones you're with the long and sporadic hours, dangerous situations they put themselves in to protect complete strangers. It can put a strain on a relationship not knowing when and if the person you love is going to come back to you."

"You sound like you're speaking from experience."

"No not personal experience, but I've been here long enough and seen the ins and outs of relationships here at the precinct.

"Believe me I have no intention of hurting him or leading him on." Serenity assured her.

"That's good."

"But you know what I stupidly didn't do?"

"What's that honey?"

"Get his phone number."

Keisha laughed, "Oh trust me honey he's already got yours."

"How do you know figure? I never gave it to him."

"Grayson's a damn good cop and if he wants information he knows how to track it down. Plus your information is already on file. All he'd have to do is log on to get the information. See." She said turning her computer screen around showing her photo I.D. with her contact info and home address."

"Wait so that means I could do the same for him right?"

"You could yes. Do you want it?"

Serenity thought for a minute. "No it just seems wrong doing it that way I'll ask him for it the next time I see him. Besides I don't want to come off like a stalker."

Keisha shrugged her shoulders and the two went back to work. Every now and then Serenity would glance at her phone to see if a message had come in since she kept it on silent while at work so she wouldn't be distracted. She even took a short lunch in hopes that she'd run into him again, but no such luck. Before she knew it the work day was over, and not once had she seen or heard from Dick, sighing she packed up and headed for home.

She kicked off her shoes as she walked in the door making her way to the kitchen glancing in her fridge to see what was for dinner or rather lack of dinner. It was definitely time to get some grocery shopping in, but that'd have to wait until her next day off. Since cooking was out of the question and let's face it that was not her forte the pizza coupons on the fridge won out in end. Just the thought of all the melting cheese and juicy pepperoni had her stomach growling. Dialing the number she placed an order then waited for her food to arrive.

After dinner and some mindless television time with the periodic checking of her cell phone for any messages or missed calls Serenity sighed as her mind began to wander. " _Maybe the date didn't go as well as she thought. No that can't be right he did kiss me after all. But it was only a peck on the cheek nothing to romantic about. Besides didn't Haruka tell her once that a kiss on the cheek means it was a sign of friendship?"_ She shook her head at that thought. Then Keisha's words came back about the crazy hours and how hard it was for some of the officers to have a romantic interest. Maybe he was just being cautious and not jumping right in with his heart on his sleeve. She'd just have to figure out his schedule, track him down, and ask him for his number and possibly get another date out of the encounter. _"But what if he says no?"_ Growling in frustration at the negative thoughts that seemed to be popping into her head she went to the kitchen and opened the freezer. There was only one way she was going to get the bad thoughts out of her head and that was by filling it with happy thoughts. Which could be administered by the sweet deliciousness that was ice cream. "What the Hell! How do I not have ice cream?" she said out loud to herself. With a grunt she slammed the door grabbed her keys off the counter slipped on her shoes there was a twenty four hour carryout not that for from her she was going to get ice cream if it was the last thing she did.

After scanning the selection for who knows how long she was still undecided everything sounded delicious, and if she was in a regular grocery store she probably would've just bought them all. But with the prices hiked up the way they were sometimes at carryout's she decided against it. With a sigh she closed to her eyes and picked one at random and made her way to the register.

"Finally made a decision huh." The cashier said.

"Yep they're all so good I just couldn't figure out which one to eat. So I just closed my eyes and grabbed one."

"Well in my opinion you made a good choice Mint chocolate chip is the best." The cashier told her as he rung her up and placed it in a bag.

"Thanks and sorry for taking so long on making up my mind." Serenity said as she paid for the ice cream.

"Don't worry about it. I've got a little sister and she's crazy about sweets and can never make up her mind so I'm used to this sort of thing."

Serenity smiled, "Thanks again." Then headed for the door.

"Any time."

As she walked out the door she berated herself for taking so long when she went in it dark yes but not pitch black outside and cars had lined the tiny parking lot that was now empty, which was why she had to park down the road a ways. Glancing quickly at the dark corners of the area she made her way out of the parking lot checking behind her everyone now and again as she made her way to her car. Unfortunately as she was looking one way she was pulled roughly into an alleyway a shocked scream escaped her lips, the grocery bag went flying as her back collided with a brick wall. A gloved hand covering her mouth to silence anymore screams while the forearm of the opposite hand pinned her to the wall. The scent of stale beer and cigarette smoke overwhelmed her senses as a man gruffly spoke, "I won't hurt you as long as you cooperate and give me what I want."

Slowly she raised her arms to her sides she'd play his game for a moment. He must've taken that as a sign of surrender because he eased off of her. "Good now give me your purse." Commanded the attacker.

At a snail's pace she began raising her purse strap over her head. The man leered at her giving a triumphant smile, but she never took her eyes off of him right as he was about to snatch the purse and most likely make a run for it she sent a right hook straight to his jaw causing him to stumble back a few paces.

"Bitch!" He snarled out and reached into his jacket and pulled out a switch blade, "I was going to go easy on you but you've pissed me off."

Was she scared maybe a little but Haruka and Makoto had taught her how to protect herself in this exact situation so she was prepared for when he lunged at her. But he barely made a step when his body went flying into the darkness of the alley as another familiar figure took his place. "I thought I told you to avoid back alley brawls."

"This is a side alley." Serenity told him slinging her purse across her shoulders, "And I wouldn't exactly call it a brawl Nightwing." She said leaning against the wall.

He didn't have a chance to respond as the would be attacker came stumbling onto the scene, "Shit." The man said as he saw Nightwing and turned to make a run for it, but to where that was the question since the alley led straight to a dead end. With lightning speed he had pulled something out of nowhere and had the man strung up dangling from a nearby fire escape. He was just about to phone the police and leave an anonymous tip about the attack when Serenity wailed "No the horror!"

"What's wrong?" Nightwing asked rushing over to her.

"It was innocent." She said softly before turning around pointing a finger at him accusingly, "And you killed it."

"Hey I didn't kill anything." He defended.

"And just what do you call that?" She asked pointing to a bag on the ground.

"I'd call that a bag of squished ice cream."

"Exactly and if you hadn't sent that guy flying it wouldn't of been smashed. Now the only solution I see to this situation is you getting me some more ice cream."

"You want me to get you more ice cream."

"Yes." She nodded firmly, "Mint chocolate chip please." She said with a smile but her tone left no room for argument, "And you won't have to worry about me finding out your secret identity for I must grieve." She told him the last part uttered in a dramatic sarcastic tone as she closed her eyes and turned around putting her hands together in prayer.

"You know I could just leave and not come back." He teased.

"You could." She agreed not turning around to look at him, "but you don't seem like that kind of person."

Though she didn't hear him leave she knew he was gone. All she had to do was wait patiently for his return while listening intently for any sign of danger as she tried to drown out the sounds of the struggling man hanging from the fire escape.

"Okay I'm back." She heard him say behind her.

"Yay time for ice cream." She squealed happily practically bouncing over to meet him. "You only had to get one." She told him noticing the other container in the bag.

"The other ones mine."

"Oh. Well what kind did you get?"

"Cookies and cream."

"Ooh that's a really good flavor. I think you should share."

"Share?"

"Uh-huh share. You give me some of yours and I'll give you some of mine."

"What if I don't like mint chocolate chip."

"Who doesn't like mint chocolate chip?"

After a few seconds of silence, "See you can't think of anybody and the fact that you didn't say that you don't means you do. So I win by default." Serenity stated confidently.

"I can't doubt your logic there. But we don't have any spoons to split it."

"And that's where you're wrong. I have spoons." She told him proudly as she pulled out two plastic spoons still in there wrapper out of her purse.

"That solves that problem but why do you have spoons in your purse?"

"Never know when I'm going to have a craving for ice cream so I keep a few on hand." She said like it was obvious.

"Alright then let's split them."

"Hang on." Serenity said as he was reaching into the bag causing him to pause his actions. "What're we going to do about him?" She said pointing to her earlier assailant."

"Him? I already called the cops and left an anonymous tip." Nightwing told her.

"Then we should go." Serenity said, "You being a vigilante technically makes you a criminal even though I'm sure the cops work with you in secret sometimes. And I definitely don't want to get stuck answering questions all night."

"Then let's get out of here." He said offering his hand. She accepted and he pulled her into an embrace. "Hold on tight." He told her.

Before should could even ask why they were in the air with a startled gasp she clutched at him with all her might. Not even giving a conscious thought as to how close they were. "You can open your eyes now." He told her when their feet were planted back on solid ground.

Finally realizing how close they were she quickly stepped away and focused on her surroundings, "Whoa how high up are we?" She asked seeing quite a few rooftops spread out below her."

"I'd say about five stories."

"Seriously?"

"Yep." He said as if it was just normal to be that high up, but she guessed for him it was. "Ready for that ice cream?" He asked her holding up the bag.

"Definitely, and don't think you're getting out of sharing either." She said with a smile but also a look that she meant business.

He pulled out the spoons and they each gave half of their ice cream to one another and sat down at a rickety picnic table that had most likely been abandoned ages ago. "I have to ask did you steal these spoons from a fast food joint."

"I did in fact."

"That's a crime you know." He said with a smile.

"Hey if they didn't want me to take them they shouldn't be out in the open by the drink machine where anyone could just waltz up and grab them. If you have to arrest me go ahead." She told him placing her arms out together in surrender holding onto her ice cream. "But know this when I get out no plastic spoon will be safe for I will go down in history and forever be known as the notorious spoon thief."

He shook his head "Just eat your ice cream." He said with a laugh.

She gave him a beaming smile as she took a bite.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Hi everyone here's the next chapter reuploaded hopefully it doesn't glitch out all weird again. Thanks to Slvrphoenx Bananarock509 for letting me know enjoy the holidays and have a Happy New Year.

 **Chapter 5**

Late she was running late and if it was one thing Miguel wouldn't tolerate lateness. She definitely didn't want to upset him, especially since she found out that her job could possibly turn from temporary to permanent. In a way he reminded her of Miss Haruna but instead of being forced into the hall he'd dock her pay an hour or worse send her home, and she'd lose a full day's pay. That wouldn't be good considering her rent was due next week. Ah the joys of being an adult. Gone was the innocence of childhood where her parents provided her with everything she needed. Now it was up to her to pay her own bills, do the cooking and cleaning, buy groceries don't get her wrong she loved her independence but sometimes reality just sucked. "Serenity." A voice called out as she was weaving in and out of people's way as she hastily made her way to the records department.

She stopped in her tracks at the familiar voice and turned in the sounds direction, "Dick." She said with a smile, "It's wonderful to see you but honestly I can't talk right now so, Hello goodbye because I'm running very late." Then quickly began walking in the other direction.

"You know you remind me of the rabbit from Alice in Wonderland saying that." He called after.

"Then if you're ever curious about my whereabouts you should follow me down the rabbit hole." She said over her shoulder with a smirk as she darted through the crowd.

Once she entered the office she quickly punched in with seconds to spare and plopped down at her desk. "Made it she." She said to herself and gave a relieved sigh.

Keisha just laughed at her antics, "Sleep through your alarm?"

"Yep." Serenity replied with a yawn while stretching.

"Maybe you shouldn't stay up so late." Advised Keisha in a motherly tone.

"You're right." She agreed, _"But it's kind of hard not to stay up late when you're hanging out eating ice cream with a hot vigilante."_ She thought. "Where'd these come from?" Serenity asked noticing a simple white vase filled with tulips of various bright colors at the end of her desk.

"I was wondering when you would notice them. And as to where they came from no idea they were here when I got in. Why don't you check and see?"

She did just that, in a handwriting far superior to her chicken scratch was a quick note that read,

 _Sorry I had to skip out on our date. I hope these make up for it I'm not sure if you like tulips, but they were bright and cheerful like you._

 _Dick._

Her heart fluttered, "They're from Dick."

"Are they now?" Keisha stated more then asked with a smile.

"You knew that already didn't you?"

"Of course I'm a record keeper it's my job to know the ins and outs of the precinct." She teased.

"Pshh. More of a gossip you mean." Serenity teased back.

"You got me there. But I do know when to keep a tight lip in the right situation. Now why don't you check the back of the card?"

Flipping it over She smiled on the back was a number. Guess she didn't need to track him down now.

"Miguel had to go deliver some files to the Commissioner so you have a few minutes if you want to send him a quick thank you text."

Pulling out her phone she decided to do just that plus it would also give him her number as well. Just as she was about to hit send she stopped, "What if he's in a meeting or doing something important I don't want to distract him or get him in trouble."

"Don't worry about that, the man is smart. I'm sure his phone's on silent, besides if you don't send him something he might think you're not interested. You don't want that do you?"

"No I don't." She said shaking her head vigorously. Besides didn't she just see him a few moments ago so he shouldn't be doing anything too distracting, with a new determination she hit send.

The day went by like usual completely uneventful. At least until Keisha got a call and had a family emergency, and had to leave early. It was why Serenity ended up staying later than usual that way she could get all of her work done and help Miguel finish Keisha's.

"Thanks for staying Serenity I'd of ended up being here until the wee hours of the morning if it wasn't for you." Miguel said.

"It's not a problem." Serenity told him, "And I doubt it would have taken you that long."

"Okay maybe not the wee hours but I'd of been here at least until ten."

Serenity clicked save on the computer, and closed the last file on her desk. "I'm all set here I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Unless there's something else you need me to do."

"Nope we're good I'm going to finish up these last few here and I'll be gone as well." Miguel said motioning at his own pile.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow." She said.

"Yep see you tomorrow. Have a goodnight Serenity." Miguel said and went back to work.

"You too." She said gathering up her things she decided to leave the flowers on the desk to give a little color to the dreary room and walked out the door.

Sliding into the driver's seat of her car she placed her purse on the passenger seat then grabbed her keys. With a turn of the key her engine gave a slight rev and then died. She tried again and got the same results. "What's wrong with this thing? Is it out of gas or something?" Glancing at her gas gauge it still read half a tank. "Not out of gas" Turning her key over one more time it sputtered like it wanted to start then stopped. "Is it over heating? That can't be it I haven't driven it since this morning." Trying yet again and failing she turned the car off with a huff and slapped the steering wheel. "Stupid car. I knew I should've taken Haruka up on her offer to help me get a car." Pulling the button for the hood release on her car she got out to see if she could figure out what was going on. Propping the hood up she stared at the engine with all of the different wires and tubes willing it to tell her what was wrong. Because nothing seemed out of place to her.

"Car trouble?" A familiar friendly voice asked behind her.

A smile forming just by hearing his voice and she turned around, "Yeah the stupid thing won't start." She complained crossing her arms over her chest and leaning slightly against the car. "It acts like it wants to but just doesn't." She sighed.

"I'll take a look at it. I'm not the best mechanic but I might be able to figure out was going on with it and get you home." He told her going and examining the engine. "Everything seems fine at a glance why don't you start her up for me"

"Sure." Serenity said hopping in the car and turning the key only to get the same results.

"Try it again." Dick said once the engine died down.

She turned the key again it sputtered and stopped.

"One more time and give it a little gas this time." He instructed.

She did as he asked and the car roared to life. She screamed in delight getting out of the car. "You fixed it." She cried jumping into his and hugging him. "How'd you do it?" She asked still in his arms, "No wait don't tell me. It'll just go over my head."

"Are you telling me a seasoned backwards driver like yourself has no idea how to fix a car?" He teased

She stepped back feigning hurt. "Hey I'm good at driving them. It doesn't mean I understand how they run. Except for the fact that they need gas to go."

He gave a slight chuckle.

"But in all seriousness do I need complete overhaul on my car?" She asked leaning against it.

"I don't think so I think it's just a few loose wires between the motor and your starter but don't quote me on it like I said I'm not the best mechanic."

"You wouldn't happen to know of a good mechanic that doesn't charge an arm and leg for service?"

He thought for a moment, "Yeah actually try Rockbell Auto tell Winry I sent you and she'll give you a good deal."

"Winry huh?" She asked raising a playful brow at him.

"What?" He asked innocently, "Can't a woman be a mechanic?"

"Of course we can. I was just wondering if she was one of your many conquests I've heard so much about." She said a bit of jealousy creeping in. Which she knew was silly since they hadn't even met until recently.

"My many conquests? Just where are you getting this crazy information from?" He asked leaning against the car next to her.

"People talk and I happen to overhear." She said with a shrug of her shoulders, "Some even think you're gay." She said with a giggle.

"Seriously." He said shocked.

"Uh-huh." She said with a nod.

"I guess I'm too charming for my own good then."

"Someone's awful full of themselves" She teased.

"What can I say I'm just extremely charismatic and everyone falls head over heels for me," He teased.

"Oh really?" she said turning towards him"Yep. I bet you're even falling for me." He said with a smile while turning over and facing her.

She was going to reply with some smart-alecky retort but got caught up in those wondrous blue eyes that just drew her in making her forget the world around her.

"See you are falling for me." He said with a grin.

"Someone's awful sure of themselves." She said but couldn't stop the blush that started to color her cheeks, unsure if it was embarrassment for staring or if he was right and she was falling for him so she looked away not wanting to meet his eyes.

"I guess the only way for us to find out is to go on a real date what do you say?" He said gently turning her head towards him with his hand giving her a hopeful smile.

She nodded mutely when he retracted his hand cheeks tingling from where his fingers brushed against her.

"Great I'll pick you up at seven this Friday."


End file.
